You And Me
by jottfan
Summary: This is my first Xmen fic. I'm a Jott fan so most of my stories will b bout Jott. Jean and Scott take time off to have a pinic by the lake.


**Jean**

She couldn't believe it. One moment she was complaining to Scott about  
not having enough time for her, the next thing she was aware of was the  
passionate feeling of his lips upon hers. If Scott had wanted to prove a  
point, he certainly had proved it to her. She and about half the  
school.

/Scott/

He grinned at her. Oh, that grin, which always made butterflies flutter in her  
stomach. Over the cheering and whistling of the crowd of kids behind  
them, she barely caught his telepathic thought.

/Wait... There's more. 6 o'clock? You Free/

Even in his thoughts, he still managed to say it in a husky tone which  
made her insides wet.

/Yeah.../

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sauntered off, shooing the kids  
back to their respective classrooms, leaving her feeling slightly dazed  
and eagerly anticipating 6 o'clock.

**Scott**

Scott Summers, the leader of a mutant group called the X-men, cast a  
watchful look over a neat pile of items on the bed, which he and Jean  
shared. He shook his head ruefully. Both he and Jean had been denied  
opportunities like this for too long. Being a field leader and a  
schoolteacher hardly left any time for romance.

It hadn't been a good week. First, the seemingly endless missions they  
had been going on ever since the anti-mutant riots had gone up a notch.  
Second, it was spring and his students either spent their time gazing  
longingly out of the windows or sneaking glances at the opposite gender.  
Also, the return of Logan, needless to say, hadn't thrilled him much.

/Blanket/

/Check./

/Guitar/

/Check./

"Jean Grey? Check."

The last sentence had come from Jean who was leaning against the  
doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She shortened the distance  
between them and gently brushed her lips over his. She trailed her  
slender fingers over Scott's black sleeveless shirt and his faded blue  
jeans which he used to wear to college.

"Hmm... Haven't seen this in a long time."

Scott in response jerked a thumb in the direction of their bed where a  
tank top and a skirt was laid out neatly. Jean's eyes widened at the  
sight of her long forgotten clothing. She slipped out of her 'Dr. Grey'  
clothing and into her just Jean Grey ones.

Scott wrapped his strong arms around her and for a moment, they just  
stood like that. Each enjoying the others company. But when Scott  
started mouthing her neck, Jean had to reluctantly pull away before  
things got too heated up and she couldn't resist Scott anymore.

/Let's go or it'll be too late. /

Which she received a nod in reply.

**Scott and Jean**

They descended down the stairway hand in hand. The corridor was devoid  
of its usual crowd; sounds from the dining area could be heard. When  
they entered the dining area, all conversation in the room stopped. Mr.  
Stick-Up-His-Ass was decked casually in a black shirt, which showed, off  
his well-defined muscles. His guitar case slung over his shoulder did  
little to ease the surprise in the room. Jean could already sense some  
jealous thoughts sent her way. But she, too, had her share of admirers.  
Logan and the boys were gaping opened mouthed at her.

Scott nodded meaningfully at the picnic basket perched on top of the  
counter and Jean beckoned it over to her. Leaving a graveyard like  
silence in their wake, they both strolled out of the dining area.

/Can't resist showing off to Logan can you/

Scott merely pouted and gave her his most innocent look. Even though  
Jean had made it clear to Logan that it was Scott that she was in love  
with, Scott never wasted the opportunity to flaunt it in his face.

Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled Scott into a deep kiss while  
sending thoughts of love and passion through their link, oblivious to  
the wide-eyed crowd of kids peeping put of the doorway.

Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue and a few others stared at their usually strict  
teachers' retreating backs. They were acting like a couple of teenagers  
on their date.

"Well, who's up for following?"

Following Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey wasn't hard. Usually Dr. Grey would  
have detected their presence but today she seemed more engrossed in Mr.  
Summers that they were sure that even if a herd of mad elephants came  
trampling through, they wouldn't have noticed. Their little uneventful  
journey was punctured by uncountable kisses and gentle telekinetic whacks  
over the head, which Scott easily fended off.

They were headed for the lake. But this was one part, which hardly any of  
them ventured because of the numerous rocks. Jean easily levitated Scott  
and her over the rocks while the kids had a harder time trying to beat  
it.

"Ughh... This place is so damn hard to go..." Rogue grumbled as Kitty  
phrased them through. The others echoed her complaints. Where  
was this so secret place Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey were going?

After half an hour of trekking along the lake, Scott and Jean finally  
came to a rest beneath a large oak tree. They had discovered this place  
when they were students; now they used it as a place where they could  
both enjoy each other's company without anyone bothering them. They  
hadn't come here for a long while and they were going to treasure every  
minute of it.

Jean ran her palms over the initials S.S AND J.G FOREVER carved into the  
trunk of the tree. When Scott first admitted his feelings for her, it  
had been at this place and he had carved it to remember that day.

Jean settled herself down against the oak tree and admired the sunset.  
The sky was pale pink; the setting sun cast a watery reflection over  
the still lake.

/What song would you like/

/Mmm... What about "You and Me"/

/Ironic/

Scott's clear voice soon filled the evening air, mixing with the sound  
of the gulls.

"WOW! I didn't know that Mr. Summers could play the guitar."

It had been a long tiring trek for them despite their powers as one of  
the reasons why the spot had not been discovered was due to it  
partially inaccessible location. It had been worth it though; they got  
a chance to see their teachers act like playful teenagers on their first  
date. It certainly made them look at Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey in a  
whole new light.

" They're sooo romantic..."

Kitty looked wistfully at the couple. Scott had finished his song and  
now Jean was showering him with kisses.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think we should go back? I mean, this is their private moment  
together.'

Bobby's face was doubtful.

"Oh please! We didn't come ALL this way for nothing."

Jubilee threw up her hands in frustration.

The others hushed her.

"Don't worry. They won't hear her." Rogue declared.

Scott and Jean were so tangled up together that it was hard to see who  
was who. As they watched, Scott gently lowered Jean to the blanket and  
she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Think it's our cue to leave..."

End...


End file.
